My Happily Ever After
by Rose Hathaway18
Summary: *DImitri survived attack    Not everyone knows about Rose&DImitris relationship... and they're just fine with that. But when Rose starts feeling weird, Everyone might find out. And DImitri might have to make a life changing choice... Will He Stay?
1. Surprise

MY HAPPILY EVER AFTER

My name is Rose Hathaway and this here is my happily ever after…

It's been a week since the attack on school and I've been feeling really weird I have all these mood swings that come out of nowhere, every morning I wake up for training I end up throwing up for about 10 minutes, and I've been eating a lot more than usual.

I didn't want to worry Dimitri so I haven't said anything to him… plus he is still healing from the attack from when Nathan bit him… I can't believe he almost didn't make it.

*FLASHBACK*

"Roza please go back… SAVE YOURSELF!" Dimitri keeps yelling at me as I go back into the cave to save him. I think to myself "I can NOT lose him. He promised me we'd get married and have a family together." "Ah Ah Ah… well aren't you quite a Lil beauty" says some pervert strigoi. "I'm so going to kick your ass" I scream at him right before I stake him in the heart. "Thank you" I hear him whisper as I see the light leave his eyes. And that's when I see the bastard who drank from my Dimitri… "You are very good Rosemarie I may have underestimated you" he says so quietly "Those are some big words for you don't you think?" "haha oh Rosemarie you always did have a great sense of humor" "too bad you won't get to hear it again because I'm going to kill you now" "Oh my I would just love to see you try" So that's when I charge after him and so fast you could barely see it he moves out of the way… I've been practicing with this but if I concentrate I can conjure all the darkness I get from Lyssa and focus it on my fighting therefore it makes me VERY dangerous to anyone. "Oh I will"

He didn't see it coming this time… I ran so fast he couldn't see me and I staked him but not before he whispered in my ear "We'll always be after you".

*END OF FLASHBACK*

So here i am on my way to the nurse's office to figure out what's wrong with me.

"Hello Rose... what happened this time?" says

"I have no idea this time... every morning I wake up I have to run to the bathroom and throw up, I'm eating way more than usual, and i can't seem to keep my mood swings under control." As I'm saying this she keeps staring at my stomach...why? i have no idea.

"Rose... I think I know what's wrong with you" she says hesitantly

"What? What's wrong?"

"Rose... I don't know how to say this... but i think you might be pregnant." Wow she looks like she thinks i might punch her... this is a miracle! i never thought I'd be able to have a baby with Dimitri... but I dont know... what if I'm not a good mother? I do NOT want to be like my mom. Right now I'm vowing to love this baby forever.

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly

"No, but I would like to take some blood samples and test them if that's okay with you?

"Yes that's fine"

"O.K. I will have them ready tomorrow after school is over... come by after school alright?"

"Okay I will"

And so I left... now i need to find Dimitri and tell him what's going on.

As I'm walking towards my dorm i suddenly get pulled into the shadows... just as I'm about to scream the person puts their hand over my mouth... by now I'm not scared because I smell his aftershave before i hear his voice. "Roza... what is wrong?" 'What do you mean?" "I was on my way to come se you and I saw you run into the nurses office...why?" I guess theres no avoiding it now, I need to tell him.

"Okay but not here, let's go up to my room okay?" I ask hesitantly

"Okay?" I can tell he's very confused

"You know i love you right?" I say to him

"As I love you Roza... please tell me what's going on." by now he looks like he's going to cry... Oh my! I bet he probably thinks I'm gonna leave him for someone else.

"! I'm not leaving you if that's what you think" I say quickly

I hear&see the relief radiating from him.

"I'm sorry Roza... I love you so much & I can't lose you." he says desperately

"I know you do Dimitri... I love you very much as well! I could never leave you" by now I'm crying.

"Oh my Roza, my sweet sweet Roza please don't cry! I'm so sorry" he says in my ear, while crushing me in a hug.

"I know" I say to him

"Please tell me what's wrong" he says so quietly I can barely hear him.

"I think I'm pregnant"

And then I se the tears and devastation all over his face and a Lil anger in his eyes.

"I have to go" he says abruptly

"WAIT!, What do you mean you have to go?"

"I can't even look at you Rose" he says tensely *GASP* Where is my russian name?

"! What did I do?" I scream at his back

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" he screams right back at me

"What makes you think I cheated on you?"

"YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT!" now he's in my face practically spitting in my face. And for the first time ever I'm absolutely terrified of Dimitri Belikov.

"With your baby: I don't think he heard me though

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he says sarcastically

"I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD DIMITRI! NOT SOMEONE ELSES!" and here come the waterworks... again.

"That's a load of shit ROse and you know it! it's impossible were both dhampirs! I'm not some dumbass!"

"I'm shadowkissed"

"What?" ugh! of course he didn't think of this... he instantly thought I cheated on him with probaby Adrian! wow. maybe he is a dumbass...

"I said I'm shadowkissed, which makes it physically possible for me to have a child with another dhampir" I say as calmly as I can.

And with that I walked away...


	2. Choices

MY HAPPILY EVER AFTER

My name is Rose Hathaway and this here is my happily ever after…

It's been a week since the attack on school and I've been feeling really weird I have all these mood swings that come out of nowhere, every morning I wake up for training I end up throwing up for about 10 minutes, and I've been eating a lot more than usual.

I didn't want to worry Dimitri so I haven't said anything to him… plus he is still healing from the attack from when Nathan bit him… I can't believe he almost didn't make it.

*FLASHBACK*

"Roza please go back… SAVE YOURSELF!" Dimitri keeps yelling at me as I go back into the cave to save him. I think to myself "I can NOT lose him. He promised me we'd get married and have a family together." "Ah Ah Ah… well aren't you quite a Lil beauty" says some pervert strigoi. "I'm so going to kick your ass" I scream at him right before I stake him in the heart. "Thank you" I hear him whisper as I see the light leave his eyes. And that's when I see the bastard who drank from my Dimitri… "You are very good Rosemarie I may have underestimated you" he says so quietly "Those are some big words for you don't you think?" "haha oh Rosemarie you always did have a great sense of humor" "too bad you won't get to hear it again because I'm going to kill you now" "Oh my I would just love to see you try" So that's when I charge after him and so fast you could barely see it he moves out of the way… I've been practicing with this but if I concentrate I can conjure all the darkness I get from Lyssa and focus it on my fighting therefore it makes me VERY dangerous to anyone. "Oh I will"

He didn't see it coming this time… I ran so fast he couldn't see me and I staked him but not before he whispered in my ear "We'll always be after you".

*END OF FLASHBACK*

So here i am on my way to the nurse's office to figure out what's wrong with me.

"Hello Rose... what happened this time?" says

"I have no idea this time... every morning I wake up I have to run to the bathroom and throw up, I'm eating way more than usual, and i can't seem to keep my mood swings under control." As I'm saying this she keeps staring at my stomach...why? i have no idea.

"Rose... I think I know what's wrong with you" she says hesitantly

"What? What's wrong?"

"Rose... I don't know how to say this... but i think you might be pregnant." Wow she looks like she thinks i might punch her... this is a miracle! i never thought I'd be able to have a baby with Dimitri... but I dont know... what if I'm not a good mother? I do NOT want to be like my mom. Right now I'm vowing to love this baby forever.

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly

"No, but I would like to take some blood samples and test them if that's okay with you?

"Yes that's fine"

"O.K. I will have them ready tomorrow after school is over... come by after school alright?"

"Okay I will"

And so I left... now i need to find Dimitri and tell him what's going on.

As I'm walking towards my dorm i suddenly get pulled into the shadows... just as I'm about to scream the person puts their hand over my mouth... by now I'm not scared because I smell his aftershave before i hear his voice. "Roza... what is wrong?" 'What do you mean?" "I was on my way to come se you and I saw you run into the nurses office...why?" I guess theres no avoiding it now, I need to tell him.

"Okay but not here, let's go up to my room okay?" I ask hesitantly

"Okay?" I can tell he's very confused

"You know i love you right?" I say to him

"As I love you Roza... please tell me what's going on." by now he looks like he's going to cry... Oh my! I bet he probably thinks I'm gonna leave him for someone else.

"! I'm not leaving you if that's what you think" I say quickly

I hear&see the relief radiating from him.

"I'm sorry Roza... I love you so much & I can't lose you." he says desperately

"I know you do Dimitri... I love you very much as well! I could never leave you" by now I'm crying.

"Oh my Roza, my sweet sweet Roza please don't cry! I'm so sorry" he says in my ear, while crushing me in a hug.

"I know" I say to him

"Please tell me what's wrong" he says so quietly I can barely hear him.

"I think I'm pregnant"

And then I se the tears and devastation all over his face and a Lil anger in his eyes.

"I have to go" he says abruptly

"WAIT!, What do you mean you have to go?"

"I can't even look at you Rose" he says tensely *GASP* Where is my russian name?

"! What did I do?" I scream at his back

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" he screams right back at me

"What makes you think I cheated on you?"

"YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT!" now he's in my face practically spitting in my face. And for the first time ever I'm absolutely terrified of Dimitri Belikov.

"With your baby: I don't think he heard me though

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he says sarcastically

"I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD DIMITRI! NOT SOMEONE ELSES!" and here come the waterworks... again.

"That's a load of shit ROse and you know it! it's impossible were both dhampirs! I'm not some dumbass!"

"I'm shadowkissed"

"What?" ugh! of course he didn't think of this... he instantly thought I cheated on him with probaby Adrian! wow. maybe he is a dumbass...

"I said I'm shadowkissed, which makes it physically possible for me to have a child with another dhampir" I say as calmly as I can.

And with that I walked away...


End file.
